Assassin (Fate/Revive)
|master= Rin Tohsaka |jspirit= 猿飛佐助 |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |phantasm= C |strength= C |endurance= D++ |agility= A+ |mana= C |luck= A+ |cskill1= Presence Concealment |cskill1value= EX |skill1= Ninjitsu Mastery |skill1value= EX |skill2= Clairvoyance |skill2value= B |skill3= Protection from Wind |skill3value= B |np1= Sanada Jūyūshi no Densetsu |np1target= Anti-Unit (Self) |np1rank= A+++ |np2= Reppūkiri & Kasumikiri |np2target= N/A |np2rank= N/A }}|affiliation = Rin Tohsaka's Servant|gender = Male|height = 5'7"|weight = 145 lbs|birthp = Japan|hairc = Maroon Red|eyec = Charcoal Grey|enemy = Anyone affiliated with the Tokugawa Shogunate|imagecol = Red|qualclasses = |likes = Technology|dislikes = Laws that cause isolation|talent = Ninjitsu|franchise = Fate|appearances = Fate/Revive}} "I could wish for the past to change, I mean I have every right to. But I won't. What happened afterwards only proves how correct I was in the end. My defiance may have almost costed my legend to be erased from human history, but it doesn't matter now since it was worth it." - Assassin Assassin (アサシン, Asashin) is the Assassin-class Servant of Rin Tohsaka in the Revived Holy Grail War of ''Fate/Revive''. Profile Identity Assassin's True Name is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sarutobi_Sasuke Sarutobi Sasuke]' '(猿飛佐助, Sarutobi Sasuke), a ninja who is known in popular Japanese culture to have served the Sanada samurai clan during the time of the Sengoku Era as one of the Sanada Ten Braves (真田十勇士, Sanada Jūyūshi), regarded as the leader of the group. The legend and existence of Assassin has been argued for almost a quarter of a millennium. The name ‘Sasuke Sarutobi’ is said to have been the name of an anti-Tokugawa ninja from a story told to children during a time of animosity towards the Shogunate. Some historians believe that the ninja was based on a historical one called Sasuke Kōzuki (上月佐助, Kōzuki Sasuke) who was regarded as Japan’s finest ninja and in some cases Nisuke Sarutobi (猿飛仁助, Sarutobi Nisuke). His legend has become fabricated and obscured as something of an enigmatic folklore told through mouth due to his enemies wanting to erase any record of history that dares to mention his name. Another questionable topic about the character is his death, it is disputed that he killed himself rather than be captured (Assassin is reputed to be able evade even impossible odds) while he got caught in a trap, this never occurred as Assassin’s death was caused by another, albeit more tragic, means due the fact that Assassin’s actual history is forever buried in obscurity unless he reveals it. In honest truth, the names Sasuke Sarutobi, Sasuke Kōzuki and Nisuke Sarutobi all belong to one person, the only difference between Assassin and how myth and human history view him is his own actual existence, which was never known because the Tokugawa mostly wiped out any knowledge or record of Assassin after he was killed, though a record of his actual life does exist in Akasha. It is also worth noting that despite being considered a ninja of the Koga clan, he was in fact a ninja of the Iga. Assassin also happens to be a Counter Guardian. Life Originally just an orphan who learned how to climb and jump from monkeys, he was discovered by an old man who revealed himself to be a ninja of the Iga clan, Sasuke became a ninja through the teachings of the old man. He managed to distinguish himself as a very skilled and powerful ninja and eventually became an elite shinobi, the greatest of them all. Sasuke eventually went to serve the samurai Masayuki Sanada and assisted in aiding his lord’s sons Nobuyuki and Nobushige (Yukimura Sanada) during battle, whom would treat Sasuke like a brother, Sasuke felt that he had chosen the very people who would change the country for the better so he dedicated his life to them. Sasuke also swore to protect the daughter of Tadakatsu Honda, Inahime, as well after Nobuyuki married her. To Sasuke, Inahime was the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on, but he knew there will never be a way for the two of them be together, so Sasuke accepted the marriage she had with Nobuyuki and spent time with other women to compensate it. Sasuke believed that Japan and its people should experience the outside world more, the moment he first laid eyes on the man known as Ieyasu Tokugawa, the ninja had a vision of Tokugawa’s goals and it's consequences, Sasuke knew at that very moment that Ieyasu had to be stopped for the sake of Japan's future. Since that day until his death Sasuke had made thirteen attempts on Ieyasu’s life, he became well and truly feared enemy among the Tokugawa, even more so than his own masters. The disgust for the Tokugawa grew much worse when a samurai serving them, Hanzō Hattori (who also studied the Iga ninja arts), was regarded as Japan’s best ninja, when in truth Hanzō, despite being a competent samurai, was actually a terribly poor excuse for an assassin, this act caused Sasuke’s ire towards other assassins in general. Sasuke witnessed and was present in many battles in the Sengoku Era while he was under the service of the Sanada clan. Many of these battles include Omosu (1580), Temmokuzan (1582), Odawara Castle (1590), Ueda Castle (1600) and both Sieges of Osaka Castle (1614-15). Unfortunately, Ieyasu Tokugawa prevailed against Mitsunari Ishida at Sekigahara in 1600 and established the Tokugawa Shogunate, forcing Sasuke along with his master Nobushige into exile. Despite this, Sasuke still continued to make Ieyasu, his family and his followers lives hell. When his master decided to join Hideyori Toyotomi to fight against the Tokugawa, Sasuke also joined along with other ninjas who for many years dedicated their lives to protect Nobushige. The odds were against the Toyotomi, but Sasuke clinged to the hope that they would prevail and defeat the Tokugawa, but noticed that his master was gazing in the distance with an expression he's never used before, but Sasuke assumed it may be because of the odds being against them unless they play their parts right and turn the battle around. However, despite all the effort, things went from bad to worse, Sasuke saw that the rest of the Ten Braves were being killed off one by one, Saizo was killed while making a beeline for the Tokugawa camp, the Miyoshi brothers killed themselves after taking too many wounds, an act that prevented the enemy from slaying them personally. Soon he was the last of the Ten Braves left alive, his master Nobushige decided on one last attack on Ieyasu and Sasuke rushed to aid his master as fast as he could. However, by the time he reached him, Nobushige was too exhausted to fight back after slaying so many samurai and he was slain by a samurai named Nizaemon Nishio. Seeing his master die and that all hope to stop the Tokugawa lost, Sasuke went berserk, brutally killing Nizaemon in cold blood before proceeding to annihilate the rest of the Tokugawa army. His rampage was cut short when three arrows fatally hit him in the back, he looked to find that it was a woman with similar features to Inahime who fired them, limping his way towards her before collapsing, he gave her a bittersweet and gentle smile before finally leaving this world. Appearance Assassin is a man of average height. On his head, he has stylish, spiky maroon red hair with an ahoge sticking out on top and charcoal grey eyes on his face. He wears a red headband which is purposely on the wrong way round as the other side reveals the Sanada clan's symbol (Rokumonsen, the six coins emblem) printed there. Surrounding his neck is a long, blood red scarf with a torn end on His upper torso is almost exposed save for the bandages wrapped around his right arm and the dark red ninja arm gear on his left the shinobi sword Reppūkiri is strapped around to his back. Assassin's lower body is mostly covered with thin hakama pants down to below the knees where there are bandages wrapped around his lower leg and feet, where he has dark brown sandals. Around his waist is an assortment of ninja gear (Kusarigama, blowgun, kodachi, grappling hook etc.) wrapped and tied around him, the sword Kasumikiri is horizontally strapped behind him. Personality Assassin at best is a very laid-back individual whose biggest personality trait is his wit, though at times, he can be shown to be mischievous or sarcastic depending on the mood. But when the situation calls for it, Assassin shows a side that makes it clear how loyal and determined he is in completing his objective. He is very knowledgeable about many things to the point that his Master Rin Tohsaka and Shirou Emiya are amazed by how much he knows, though Assassin tends to chalk that up as something beneficial and a necessity to someone in his line of work. During battle, Assassin unintentionally makes a habit of himself as being someone who sees the bright side of being in a deathmatch, which sometimes causes his opponent to think he'd be literally making fun of them if it wasn't for the fact that he's giving off a very dangerous aura at the same time. Despite having trained as a shinobi with such an efficiency, Assassin disagrees with the concept that ninjas should cast away human emotion and truly become 'shadows' in order to be a master of ninjitsu. Assassin considers himself a supporter of freedom, someone who prefers to live how they want to live and do what they want to do. But sadly he wasn't able to be someone like that because of the choices he made when he was alive, but Assassin doesn't regret how things went for him when he was alive since defying destiny was a freedom of choice he took upon. The only thing he laments on is that he simply didn't bring victory to the Sanada went it was needed the most, but he feels that being summoned by Rin is a way to make up his failure. Assassin admits that when he ended up in the Throne of Heroes, he made himself completely distant towards everything, just wallowing in his despair that he failed to complete his objective in stopping the Tokugawa and the fact that his friends died fighting for it. He just became a hollow person on the inside so he had no qualms of ending up being a Counter Guardian. It was his summoning by Rin and the information of the present-day world inserted into him that snapped Assassin out of this trance. As he was being pulled into the realm of the living, Assassin came to a realization that he can still continue to succeed where he first failed and decided that he will once again be that dedicative ninja that his masters always trusted. Assassin still holds a bitter contempt for the Tokugawa, this would put him at odds with any Heroic Spirit who pledge loyalty to the Tokugawa Shogunate, that includes anyone a part of the Shinsengumi. After reading through a history of Japan showing what happened after he died, Assassin sees that his intuition about the clan was indeed proven to be correct. While the Tokugawa did bring peace to Japan, it was all for the wrong reasons as they began a rule filled with xenophobia and extreme national patriotism for hundreds of years. Even after the Tokugawa were overthrown, that xenophobic, patriotic view that the Shogunate left behind lead Japan and its people in a massive global war as an enemy of the world, and in the end they paid a devastating heavy price for it. Despite that the country recovered significantly (with some help from the Americans no less), what the Tokugawa left to the people with their racial nationalist view still lingers in Japanese society today. Assassin clearly states that even if the Grail is truly a wish granting device that performs miracles and not what it is now, he still wouldn't use it to change Japan's history, because doing so would mean that an important lesson needed to be learned would be forgotten forever. There are many figures from the Sengoku Era that Assassin has has many opinions of, be they serious or pretty comical. He describes his master Nobushige Sanada as a 'Shirou Emiya who accepts his limitations', Kiyomasa Katō as an 'A-Class evil bastard', Hanzō Hattori as a 'loser with an overinflated ego', Yoshihiro Shimazu and Masamune Date as 'the only samurai in the war who truly had a human heart' and Okuni as having 'the dirtiest mind ever known'. Role Abilities Because he is a Japanese Heroic Spirit and was summoned in his home country, Assassin is given a geographical boost and home field advantage which enables him to fight even the three knight Servant Classes for a period of time. With those boosted stats and careful strategy planning, Assassin could actually defeat Archer unless Archer activates his Anauša Anûšiya Noble Phantasm. His very presence is unable to be sensed or traced by anyone, be they a human, Servant, Dead Apostle or an animal thanks to his Presence Concealment and Ninjitsu Mastery Personal Skill, even Caster won't be able to track him with his magecraft. Rin Tohsaka is the only person who can sense where Assassin is since her status as his Master via Command Seals enables an active link with her Servant. Much of Assassin's fighting prowess and intelligence gathering stems from his Ninjitsu Mastery, which is an EX Rank Personal Skill. It is one that is similar to the Imperial Privilege skill that Caster has along with a certain other emperor have, only that this skill allows a Servant to master other class and personal skills to utilize as a master ninja, which not only requires just stealth and intelligence but other abilities, such as the exclusive, mysterious ‘Ninpō’ ability. This skill originates that ninjas and shinobi learned all kinds of subjects in regards to stealth, intelligence and combat, such as literacy, numeracy, acrobatics, astrology, herbalism, medicine, usage skills of many devices and contraptions, communication and language skills. For Assassin, the relevant skills available to utilize are Item Construction, Bravery, Disengage, Expert of Many Specializations, Instinct, Librarian of Stored Knowledge, Presence Detection, Projectile and Vitrification. Assassin has this skill because he was considered as one of the finest and deadliest shinobi of his time. He is immune to any Wind element attacks with Protection from Wind since Assassin himself is able to use attacks that requires the Wind element, not to mention that his jumping ability is known in legend to defy gravity by going higher. He also has the Personal Skill Clairvoyance, giving him a much more perceptive eyesight what is going on around him and be able to predict the next move, Assassin has this skill because he correctly predicted the future consequences of Tokugawa's rule of Japan. Assassin's expertise go even a step further in terms of skill and power with his already activated Noble Phantasm, [[Sanada Jūyūshi no Densetsu|'Sanada Jūyūshi no Densetsu']], where he uses the unique abilities of the other nine members of the Sanada Ten Braves. Category:Fate/Revive Category:Character (Fate/Revive) Category:Servant (Fate/Revive)